The present invention generally pertains to mixing the contents of a vessel and is particularly directed to mixing the contents of a vessel while the contents of the vessel are being removed.
Suspending particulates in liquids, breaking up aggregates, aeration of gases in liquids, dissolving solids in liquids, emulsifying two liquids or mixing liquids together has usually been accomplished in large vessels, bottles and flasks by direct mechanical propeller stirring, magnetic horizontal spin stirring, orbital shakers, vortexing, rocking platforms, bubblers or vibrators. Scientists often need to add these emulsions or suspended particulates into multi-well microplates (6, 12, 24, 48, 96, 384, 864, 1536 and 10,000 wells/microplate) while the contents are still being mixed as it is important that each well in the microplate receive the same amount of emulsified or suspended particulates. This is not easily done by conventional methods. Sedimentation or separation problems arise when the mixing is stopped to collect samples of the vessel contents. Many samples are very expensive, whereby it is important to remove as much of the sample as possible from the bottom of the vessel. The mixing device also should be able to accommodate pipette systems of 8, 12, 96, 384 or 1536 pipettes simultaneously for removing the mixed contents from the bottom of the vessel while such contents are being mixed in the vessel. No known prior art device is suitable.
The present invention provides a method of mixing the contents of a vessel while said contents are being removed therefrom, comprising the steps of:
(a) using as said vessel, a vessel in which a bubble-paddle tumble stirrer having a linear array of rounded-edge blades is disposed horizontally for rotation about the longitudinal axis of the array, wherein the vessel contour at one side of the array defines openings at nodes between the blades for enabling said mixed vessel contents to be removed from within said openings by use of removal means inserted into said openings; and
(b) rotating the stirrer to mix said vessel contents while said contents are being removed from the vessel.
The present invention further provides a device for use in mixing the contents of a vessel while said contents are being removed therefrom, comprising: a vessel; and a bubble-paddle tumble stirrer having a linear array of rounded-edge blades disposed horizontally in the vessel for rotation about the longitudinal axis of the array to thereby mix the contents of said vessel; wherein the vessel contour at one side of the array defines openings at nodes between the blades for enabling said mixed contents to be removed from within said openings by use of removal means inserted into said openings while the stirrer is being rotated to mix said vessel contents.
Additional features of the present invention are described with reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.